Harry Potter and the Awakening
by Myrtle10
Summary: Harry is about to learn a secret he doesn't expect; in a new year at Hogwarts, Harry will learn magic he was never told existed before.
1. A Figurine

Harry Potter and the Awakening  
  
Author's section!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters or ideas from the Harry potter Series; J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own THIS plot and characters not featured in the Harry Potter books.  
  
Summary: Harry is about to learn a secret he doesn't expect; in a new year at Hogwarts, Harry will learn magic he was never told existed before.  
  
A Note on Reviews: I totally appreciate reviews. I accept flames more readily than empty praise; I WANT to improve! Please know, I am glad to hear every piece of feedback! ANYTHING you think is worth noting will be heartily appreciated. But don't get the wrong idea, If you enjoy my work, please tell me and I'll LOVE YOU!   
  
Updating: This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update it. I hope to spend a lot of time on it, though. Please be patient, then, for updates!  
  
One More thing: I've never used this system before, so the setup of my story may look less-than-as-good-as-I-intended. I keep trying to make it look better, but I'm no whiz, my apologies to all!   
  
Chapter Notes:  
  
~The name Jose, for the Weasley owl, is the Spanish name Jose (can't do accents).  
  
  
  
Thank-you for reading or even (hope I'm not going out on a limb, here) enjoying my story!YaY!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry Potter and the Awakening  
  
Chapter 1: Another Birthday on Privet  
  
July 31 came totally unexpected for Harry. In fact, it was not until breakfast that morning that he remembered it was his birthday, stunned at the chocolate chip pancakes Aunt Petunia had made. Slowly and barely audible, Harry whispered the words that came out as shocked as he was,"You actually remembered?" It seemed one of the sweetest things that had happened to him all summer, at least it seemed to lift the trance he was in for a moment.   
  
"What did you say? Speak up boy!"After Aunt Petunia found out that Harry's godfather had died during his last school year she had been unusually nice to Harry; but by the end of the second month of vacation she seemed to expect Harry to be "over it."  
  
Harry didn't speak again. He felt quite put out; his heart was an ever heavy burden and her blunt remark did nothing to help. Rather, he resumed his dismal expression; this summer he forgot what it meant to feel emotion other than sadness, which he tried to avoid.   
  
"It's really time you stopped moping about," she sniffed,"you aren't getting any sympathy from us." Harry looked up to see Dudley finish his fifth pancake. Mouth full, he was pouring milk between his fat lips.   
  
"If you're finished, go to your room!" Aunt Petunia continued,"You are not going to sit in the livingroom for the rest of the day and mope where we can see you." She shooed him away with her arms and turned to fetch Dudley more pancakes.  
  
In his room, Harry was actually surprised to see five owls at his window. He had gotten sympathetic letters from his friends all summer, but they did little to cheer him up. Maybe it was because they were all about Sirius...  
  
The first owl, which Harry didn't recognize, was from the Weasleys. It contained a variety of candies from Fred and George's new shop, a small cake from Mrs. Weasley, and a wrapped gift and note from Ron. Harry was amazed to feel his spirits raise a spot, though he wasn't smiling. He ripped open the note from Ron:  
  
  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I know you've had a long summer (Harry sighed), but Maybe this will cheer you up!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron  
  
PS We got a new owl!("Duh," Harry muttered) His name is Jose. Errol was about to die, so we decided to give him a rest for good."   
  
  
  
Harry's spirits dampened once more. A short letter and half of it regarding Sirius. Would they ever stop mentioning him? He tore the wrapping off of the small present and was surprised to find a framed photo of Sirius himself. He stood alone in front of a familiar dining table. His eyes were dark, but seemed happy for the one moment. Every once in a while, his arm would wave limply from his side. There was more writing on the back of the frame. This time, it was in Mrs. Weasley's handwriting.  
  
"Harry, Someone was foolish enough to take Sirius's picture while at Grimmauld place. Actually, I guess it wasn't so foolish after all."   
  
Harry felt a surprising reassurance from her note, though the picture made Harry want to sob. During the summer, Harry had found a lot of time for this, though he tried his best to control himself. All during the summer he was either sobbing, or sitting and staring, the latter to the constant annoyance of his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
Harry let this owl fly back to the Weasleys and turned to a second unfamiliar owl. It turned out to be from Hogwarts and contained a new list of supplies. An extra note was included which Harry read aloud (his voice sounded dull and hollow):  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office as soon as you get off the carraiges on September the first. Do not worry about missing the sorting; it will be delayed. Use the password 'wax bottle' at the stone gargoyle (I trust you know where to go). Enjoy the rest of your summer.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistriss"  
  
  
  
Harry was about to toss the paper in the trash in his room when he realized something the letter said: "The sorting...will be delayed."   
  
Harry quickly forgot his musing, however, as one of the other owls screeched impatiently. He recognized this one as Hermione's. This third note never mentioned Sirius once (to Harry's relief and refreshment). Rather, Hermione focused on excitement for the year ahead. She mentioned a hope that Harry and Ron would join her in studying to become animagi this year(Harry's stomach began to tingle at this moment), and she reminded him that this year they would be facing another new defense against the dark arts teacher. Her letter went on and on and by the end Harry's spirits had rose quite a bit. Hermione seemed to open up in this letter more than she usually did, which quite helped Harry, even though he supposed her cheeriness was an attempt to do just that. The gift with the note was a pocket-sized book covered in a light fur. When he opened it he saw it was a teacher's planner. He read a small message from Hermione that was in the first flap:  
  
"Harry, I hope you are not going to stop teaching the DA. We will always need you."   
  
The last five words tugged at Harry's heart. Hermione's image seemed to float before him until--  
  
"Dishes!"   
  
A yell from Uncle Vernon broke his thoughts once more. He sauntered out of the room, his heart heavy again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After scrubbing for thirty minutes, Harry wandered up the stairs to his lonely bedroom--only he found it wasn't so lonely. The last two owls were still patiently waiting for him. He couldn't believe he had forgotten. The bigger bird carried two packages and one note. The note, Harry found, had a part from Dumbledore and a part from Hagrid:  
  
"I'm sure you have been contacted by Professor McGonagall about meeting me. I just want to add that you should not take both the request, and this simple task, lightly. I hope you are no longer angry with me. I am sincerely sorry that things had to turn out the way they did. Your friend,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
PS Mine is the gift in yellow wrapping!"  
  
"Hey Harry! I hope you enjoyed your break! I think you'll enjoy this gift!(The one in the blue wrapping)  
  
-Hagrid"  
  
  
  
The present wrapped in blue held a purse that seemed to be made of Moke skin, for it shrank away into invisibility at the first. The gift in yellow was a package of the muggle wax bottle candies and a pair of new glasses. Harry didn't know what the new glasses were for. They looked just like his old pair, except there was no tape in the bridge. When he put them on, however, he realized that they gave him an even better vision, like that of a bird.  
  
By this time Harry would actually have been getting tired of reading letters in his new apathetic state if this last owl didn't peak his curiosity. It looked just like Hedwig, only it's eyes were a bright blue; Harry wondered whether or not this was natural. Hedwig, who's amber eyes were just as bright, seemed just as interested as Harry. The owl held a package with the word "soon" imprinted on it in a neat little scrawl Harry had never seen before. A little suspiciously, Harry opened it and found a figurine similar to the one Ron had bought of Krum at a Quidditch tournament last summer. It was Harry sitting and getting up and sitting cross-legged again. He looked a bit impatient but was smiling. The figurine, despite looking so much like Harry, looked feminine. It was dressed in dark, hooded robes, and it wasn't wearing glasses.  
  
"And my eyes are even black! I look like a girl," he mumbled. Still a bit suspicious, he put it aside. He decided it was probably from an admirer of the "famous" Harry Potter. Yet, the owl looked into Harry's eyes strangely, serious and unblinking, as if it knew something, before taking flight once more. Harry watched him fly away until out of sight, before laying on his bed to ponder it, the figurine, and the word "soon". 


	2. The Last Secret

Harry Potter and the Awakening  
  
Chapter 2: The Last Secret  
  
The rest of the summer went much like the first half with two exceptions.  
  
The first was the now constant stream of letters from Hermione. Luckily for Harry, none of them talked remotely about Sirius or, frankly, had anything to do directly with Harry. In the card she sent for his birthday, he thought she was simply trying to cheer him up; now, it began to dawn on Harry that she seemed to need him as well. Sometimes her letters were general, "We're almost going to graduate, what will we do?...The days are getting shorter so fast....I wonder what will happen to the quidditch team with so much of the team gone...", but mostly her letters were becoming engulfed in Hermione's more personal musings. Harry didn't mind the talk of her parents crowding her or her attempts to teach him what she learned in endless outside-of-class studies, but when she began talking of Krum and Ron, he grew uncomfortable. It was obvious to Harry that Ron was in love with Hermione, which made the letters harder to take. She had no interest in Ron in that way. Nor was she in love with Krum. She asked Harry's advice on how to deal with both of them. "Tell them the truth," was Harry's only advice, though he knew it wasn't that simple-at least not for Ron. Harry also felt bad for drawing closer to Hermione through letters that betrayed his best friend; and Hermione was more personal in every letter...  
  
The second thing that removed a great bit of Harry's indifference was the question of the mysterious gift. Upon entering his room he was always drawn back to his nightstand where he left it, and it was always trying to make up its mind whether to sit or stand. It roused his curiosity and he felt himself ever growing closer to the sender, though sometimes the thought made him wary, "what if the sender was in connection with Vodemort?" It was the word "soon" that gave him this suspicion; also, he doubted an admirer would be so subtle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was morning, and for the second time in Harry's life, the Dursely's would be driving him to King's Cross Station to board the Hogwart's express. Before leaving the house he grabbed the figurine, still on hi nighstand, and jammed it into his pocket. It was still nagging at him. They dropped him off a block from the station where a furniture shop stood, which they entered after making sure Harry had walked far enough away from the car to look like he belonged to them; it was the owl that made him look peculiar.   
  
When he passed the barrier he searched for the Weasleys, who hadn't arrived yet. Inside the train, he found an empty compartment and rearranged his things inside. Out the window he saw Mrs. Weasley looking anxious and unaffected by Ginny, who was talking to her. He began to turn around to get off the train and see them, when Luna wandered in slowly.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" Neville called from behnd her; they both crammed into the compartment, "Is it okay if we join you?"  
  
"Um, sure," Harry said hurriedly as he tried to get away. Hermione was walking up the isle beyond them and, despite Harry's uncertainty, she smiled in the usual way. "I'm just going to see Ron," he blurted, and then, realizing, looked at her quickly. She wasn't looking at him, but pushing her things into the compartment with Neville and Luna. "Okay!" She said cheerily and dissapeared beyond the doorway. He sighed softly in relief; only now did it dawn on him that the letters she had been sending him might cause discomfort between the two of them and Ron in person.  
  
Outside the train, Harry found Mrs. weasley had been anxious for the thing he guessed; himself.   
  
"Oh, Harry," She hugged him twice. "Are you...?"   
  
"I'm fine," Harry assured her quickly. He didn't want this to go any further.  
  
"Of course," she said tenderly, and added in a low voice, "You are always so strong." At this Harry felt a mixture of love and shame. He didn't think he was as strong as she believed.  
  
Ron ran up to them suddenly, his smile as wide as his face.  
  
"Sorry we never had you over this summer!" He panted, "We were just so busy. You know we went to visit Charlie in July and-"  
  
A vision of Hermione breaking Ron's heart dominated Harry's mind for a moment which, even though the Weasley's inability to invite him over hadn't bothered him very much (he had wanted to be alone most of the summer anyway), gave him an added incentive to forgive Ron.  
  
"Don't worry about it."   
  
In the train, Harry and Ron found the compartment with Luna, Neville, and Hermione and settled themselves in. Luna was talking to Neville about Joolbugs, a magical flea that, once it burrowed itself into the ears of a wizard, made the wizard able to understand languages they had never learned. Hermione watched with her eyebrows up and rolled her eyes at a silent Harry and Ron. When Luna realized the two had come in, she stopped her speech and gazed at Harry and then Ron. Her gaze lingered.  
  
"Go on,"Ron said after a minute of silence.   
  
"Oh, sorry,"She quickly turned back to Neville. Ron made circles next to his temple with his index finger and Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey, this isn't a joke!" Luna attacked Harry defensively.  
  
"I was just..."  
  
"It's a recent discovery made by wizards in Egypt," She continued agressivley.  
  
Harry pretended to agree with her as she told him how the Joolbug was found in Egypt, and later discovered off the coast of Africa. After her short speech, she turned to Neville once again.  
  
The train ride was quieter than usual; once Luna was finished informing Neville about a recent unpleasantness between a group of vampires and a herd of mooncalves, everyone seemed at a loss for words. Hermione began reading a new school book half way through the trip and eventually, Ron and Harry played a game of wizarding chess which was a bit uncomfortable since they didn't have a table. As they drew closer to Hogwarts, they became tired of playing, and Harry remembered the letter from Professor McGonagall. This was the first time he thought about it since he had read the letter and he wondered what Dumbledore could want him for. Over the summer Harry hadn't thought much of Dumbledore; he wasn't as angry at him as he had been, but he still wasn't looking forward to seeing him. He, for once, wasn't as excited about coming back to Hogwarts as usual; the only thing that kept him on edge was the anonomous letter, it signified that something was coming, and Hogwarts would be the perfect place for it.  
  
The compartment was dark now, a torch was lit, and Harry thought he felt the ride would be coming to a close any moment. Indeed, the train was stopping. At its stop a general bustle began as people who had forgotten, put on there robes and others grabbed heavy bags. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went out together and hurried to a carraige. Harry felt a rush of joy as he saw the familiar thestrals. Suddenly Harry was happy again, Hogwarts welcomed him once more, and the chilly air greatly refreshed him. In the carraige Ron and Hermione both began to burst with talk.   
  
"Finally we're alone!" Hermione chided,"I was getting so sick of Luna's babbling, and now we can talk freely." Herry looked at her surprised.  
  
"What? Don't you guys feel the same?"  
  
"Could barely talk in there,"Ron muttered,"couldn't breath, even."  
  
Suddenly Hermione looked at Harry secretively. Mortified, Harry didn't know how to return her look: she was motioning to Ron.  
  
"Ron, I have an idea,"She wore a winning smile,"I was thinking, we were thinking, that we should train to become animagi this year!"  
  
"What?! That's really hard work, right? How long did it take Sirius and..." He quickly glanced at Harry.   
  
Surprised himself, Harry wasn't phased.  
  
Oblivious to the hint, Hermione continued,"Oh, please, Ron, it's really not that big a deal. I think Professor McGonagall teaches it now."  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
The carraige suddenly stopped and they all clambored out of the carraige. Professor McGonagall was inches from Harry and when she saw him, she tilted her head as if asking if he remembered.  
  
Harry nodded back and shivered. She looked more serious than pleasant.  
  
The crowd of second through seventh years were pushing there way to the great hall but Harry swung an early left.  
  
"Uh, Harry?"Ron looked at Harry like he was insane, Hermione looked at Harry inquiringly.  
  
"Dumbledore needs to speak with me," he shrugged. They looked at him knowingly before leaving him there.  
  
The stone gargoyle looked menacing today and Harry breathed the password urgently. "Wax bottle." He didn't know why, but he felt more nervous than he thought was necessary.   
  
He stopped at the door before knocking and tried to compose himself. Before he was ready, the door was opened by Dumbledore himself, standing tall and blocking Harry's view into the room.  
  
"I thought I heard noise." He smiled. Harry wondered what kind of 'noise' he had made.   
  
"Do sit down." Dumbledore seemed extra pleasant, and Harry wondered if it was because Harry had been so angry and destructive the last time he was here. The warm smile on Dumbldore's face, however, looked sincere, and Harry felt ashamed for thinking it was false.  
  
"Is this about Sirius?" Harry couldn't help but ask, the thought was spoken before he could call it back.  
  
Dumbledore looked alarmed. "No, no. This is about something else," he paused, "something a bit like that, only, well..."His voice drifted.  
  
A silence followed that Harry didn't interrupt; he had nothing to say.  
  
"There is one thing, one last thing, that I have kept from you Harry." He sighed."It's something that is not easy for me to say. I suppose that's because it is so important." He allowed a moment for response. It seemed he wanted Harry to interrupt him.   
  
"Before it happened," Harry did not need Dumbldore to clarify what 'it' was, he referred to, arguable, the biggest event of Harry's life, "your life was not you and your parents alone." He waited for the words to sink in.   
  
"There was another."  
  
Harry waited again. He didn't know why Dumbledore was taking so much time to tell him whatever it was he needed to tell him.  
  
"She was with you and your parents until Voldemort's intentions were realized. Once they were, she was sent to a trusted wizard family far north. I don't belive Voldemort ever knew of her exsistence, he only asked about the one who fulfilled the prophecy, you," he continued quickly now, as if he had found the words, "When it was over, there was the dilemna of where to put her. She couldn't stay with you and the Durselys, she wouldn't be safe; there is no bond of love engraved on her body. There was no one who was able to take on such a difficult task who I trusted; in the end I decided to raise her myself."  
  
"I'm confused," Harry said lamely.  
  
"Harry, you were not born alone. You had a twin, a female. her name is Malorie and she is waiting with the first years to be sorted." the sirious tone of his voice was alarming.  
  
Rising within Harry were utter cunfusion and utter clarity; the latter led him to reclaim anger he thought he had lost against Dumbledore.   
  
"YOU!" He was suddenly on his feet pointing down at Dumbledore, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS?" He was sputtering saliva but he didn't care. "I COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY INSTEAD OF SUFFERING, WE COULD HAVE COMFORTED EACHOTHER OVER SIRUS'S DEATH!" Inside, Harry doubted he would have been able to talk to anyone about Sirius's death, even a twin sister, but he needed to show Dumbledore how wrong he was for doing this. "THIS IS EVERYTHING, IS IT? UNTIL NEXT YEAR, RIGHT? 'HM, TIME TO WATCH HARRY'S REACTION TO A NEW SECRET I SHOULD NEVER HAVE KEPT IN THE FIRST PLACE!'" For the second time, Harry picked up one of Dumbledore's possessions with the intention to smash it. Before he could, however, he realized he was missing the sorting, her sorting.   
  
Dumbledore saw this dawning on Harry's face, "Harry, come with me-" He began.  
  
It was too late, Harry had already rushed out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was surprised when he entered the great hall, to see that everyone was sitting silently and waiting. "The sorting will be delayed."   
  
He was about to turn back when Ron saw him. In fact, most everyone was suddenly turning to gaze at Harry. When they realized Harry was just as confused as they were, they resumed talking quietly amongst themselves. In the center of the hall, the sorting hat was sitting on its familiar stool; it seemed to be waiting with the rest of them.   
  
"What's going on?" Ron whispered.  
  
"I..." Harry was looking everywhere for her, but he didn't see anyone unfamiliar.   
  
Suddenly the shivering first years appeared from beyond a dungeon door. McGonagall was leading them; she looked a bit stiffer than usual. Harry searched frantically among them. All of them were small and new, she couldn't be any of them.   
  
Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.  
  
When the first years had formed a solid line, the hat became alive. Facing the first years, he broke into song.  
  
"For Hogwarts, the school of old,  
  
New years come so fast  
  
The first years come, the sevenths go  
  
A brand new spell is cast  
  
The houses always gleaming so  
  
Bid farewell then say hello  
  
As children come and adults leave  
  
Fully formed, their wands unsheathed   
  
They'll never forget the houses they knew  
  
Slytherin green and Ravenclaw blue  
  
Or instead, the others that led  
  
Hufflepuff yellow or Gryffindor red  
  
For Slytherin green, the eager and few  
  
The clever and keen to Ravenclaw blue  
  
Hufflepuff holds the hardworking meek  
  
Gryffindor keep the brave and the bold  
  
They live with their friends  
  
their fun never ends  
  
Learning and studying  
  
Quidditch and trends  
  
Where are you now?  
  
Where have you been?  
  
Tell me where will you be?  
  
Slytherin? Ravenclaw?  
  
Hufflepuff? Gryffindor?  
  
Simply come to me!"  
  
The houses clapped loudly and confused faces had twisted into familiar smiles. Only Harry was still feeling anxious (He was twiching more than the first years themselves). Even McGonagall was less stiff.   
  
"ANDERSON, ELLEN!" was the first to be sorted. She landed in Gryffindor.  
  
"ARCHER, SHELDON!" became a Ravenclaw.   
  
"DELONG, STEVEN!" became the second new Gryffindor. Harry was growing impatient. Dumbledore still wasn't around.  
  
By the time "XOO, RICHARD"("An 'X' name?" Ron mouthed) became a Ravenclaw, everyone was about ready for the end of it, Harry leading them.   
  
There was a moment in which everyone picked up the nerves they had left off. The house tables were buzzing lowly.   
  
Professor McGonagall took her place at the teacher's table and Dumbledore emerged the way Harry had come earlier. At his side, was a girl Harry thought looked older than himself, she was barely visible behind Dumbledore. Dumbledore led her to the stool, and removed the hat to let her sit down; Harry could now see her clearly. She had black hair that reflected the light blue-grey. Her eyes were black and though her body looked proportioned quite regularly, she was much taller than Harry. He didn't allow his eyes to stray from the one sitting on that chair.   
  
"There is something extra special about this new year," Dumbledore began, his eyes were fixed heavily on Harry, "the twin sister of our own Harry Potter will be joining us this year-"  
  
A quiet fell over the hall so intense, Harry thought he could feel it crushing him. All eyes were focused on him now. Even Dumbledore himself could not break it; though his words went on, no one heard them.  
  
"-I hope you all will welcome her the way you have been welcomed." He handed Malorie the sorting hat and the pressure on Harry thinned, as the students turned back to Malorie. Her cheeks were turning red and she slipped the hat on her head. For the hall all was silent for a moment, but Malorie was hearing the screechy voice of the hat in her ears:  
  
"OH!" It began, "The twin of Harry Potter! Awakened are you? Talented yes, but different than Harry's talent...Interesting. Now, you are smart enough for Ravenclaw, only your intelligence is also a different type. You are not very sly-" Malorie raised her eyebrows.  
  
"No you try to act honestly," it went on, "Why am I beating around the bush?" He said suddenly,"We both know you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor house slowly began to applaude. No one was surprised by the hat's decision. Not even Malorie.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
~U-ne-korn- Thank you for answering my question! I definately should get a Beta, my story at second glance looks like sh*t  
  
~grand griffon- I cannot believe I was spelling "Sirius" wrong! I knew it looked funny...as you can see I took your advice for the author's page. Though I'm a bit sore about it! (j/k)  
  
~Umbridge Hater- A wax Bottle is this candy made of wax that is usually in the shape of a bottle(It's better on Halloween when they shape them like bats, Oh I should have used "Wax Bat"!!!!) and inside there is a fruity juice. The wax is really fun to chew on. You should try them sometime! ;)  
  
~Marggie-The first review that gave me encouragement. Thank-You!  
  
~Matt- Thank-You for the heart felt and sweet review! I promise to send you my coming chapters.  
  
Note to All: I'm sorry my story can give, perhaps, too mush detail. Please keep reviewing!!! I hope you keep reading even if this chapter was a little slow. %^D  
  
PS You may have some questions about Malorie, like why wasn't she in the Mirror of Erised and how can she have black eyes if her parents had Green and Hazel. Later in the story questions like these will be answered. Be patient with me! 


End file.
